Aetheo Alqueda
Aetheo Alqueda is an elder dragon that is the amplified opposition against the dragon element: being a carnation of aether and light. One of a kind. Physiology It features incredibly curved horns, cream-coloured scales all around its body, and its webbings are highly reflective of light, turning various colours based on the amount of light present. Its build is very skinny, allowing for swift agility. Behavior It is highly aggressive and will show no hesitation to incinerate opponents inflicted with the aether miasma: roasting them until they turn into charcoal. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Speculated to be bugs Arch-Rivals: Dragon-Elemental creatures Tracks Tracks: Holy scales, Aurora miasma Abilities It is able to travel at speeds that exceed other elder dragons, while also having the ability to unleash the aether element, it also gains flaming attributes when it is enraged, combining the flame and aether to barbaque enemies into grains of charcoal. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its wing webbing will glimmer a rainbow-shimmering light and its eyes will glow bright orange. *Tired State: Its wings webbing will be a dull grey colour and its constant cream-coloured hue will fade a darker colour. Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount a standard elder dragon. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range Encountered in a distinctly varied number of regions within the New World: such as the Skyrise and the Wildspire Waste. *Ecological Niche On the same rank as other elder dragons of its stature, its aether attributes is severely effective especially against other elder dragons as it breaks them internally within their element. *Biological Adaptations Their flexible wings allow for them to change various flying positions mid-air while also possessing extreme agility to evade physical and elemental attacks. They can shoot rays of light from their wings: the UV radiation produced from the rays can melt an entire village in seconds. *Behavior It is highly aggressive and will show no hesitation to incinerate opponents inflicted with the aether miasma: roasting them until they turn into charcoal. Attacks Standard Swipe: It will swipe in front of it. Double Swipe: It will swipe twice in a row. Side-Leap Swipe: It will leap to the side and then swipe. 180 Tail Whip: It will whip its tail in a 180 degrees and then proceed to repeat this attack. Bite: It will bite in front of it. Inflicts Undrea. Aether Ball: It will shoot out a large ball of light that explodes into a large bright AOE. Inflicts Aetherblight. Aether Beam: It will shoot out a beam of light at a hunters direction with literal aimbot. Inflicts Aetherblight. Aerial Aether Beam: As its flying, it will shoot an aether beam in a 360 degrees angle as its turning around. Inflicts Aetherblight. Aerial Aether Slam: As its flying, its arms will be clad in an aether aura and it will then proceed to slam the ground: causing large explosions of aether to spread across the area. Inflicts Aetherblight. Wing Rays: It will position its wings straight and then unleash a beam from its wings with that covers a large radius due to its wing length. Inflicts Fireblight and Aetherblight. Wing Ray Sweep: When its flying, it can shoot the wing rays and then sweep it around in random directions. Inflicts Fireblight and Aetherblight. Ray Flamespread: As its shooting the rays, it will turn the rays a brighter colour, this leaves behind flames that linger on the area for 30 seconds. Inflicts fireblight if a hunter walks through it. Flame Stomp: It will stomp the ground and then unleash a burst of flame from beneath a hunter. Inflicts Fireblight. Spinning Bayonett: It will spin around before flying upwards and then spinning mid-ai: unleashing flaming and aether projectiles that bounce like balls before exploding on impact. Inflicts Aetherblight and Fireblight. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A Carves Theme Notes * Made to give aether a base elder dragon. * It was originally gonna have each wing having a different design from each other. * Its armour can counter aether-based attacks. * Its based on angels, auroras, the sun and the standard european archetype for dragons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster